1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector assembly, and particularly to a card connector assembly which possesses a plurality of conductive terminals protectively secured to assure easy and reliable contact.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Card connector assemblies are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82210513, 84206175 and 84206176. The conventional card connector assembly shown in FIG. 5 comprises a dielectric housing 11 and a plurality of conductive terminals 15 arranged in upper and lower rows extending through the dielectric housing 11. A mating end (not labeled) of each terminal 15 extends into a receiving chamber 12 of the housing 11 and mates with an inserted IC card (not shown). A solder tail (not labeled) of each terminal 15 is curved to engage with a printed circuit board (PCB) 20. Since the solder tail of each terminal 15 is not protected by the housing 11 when it is mated to the PCB 20, the terminals 15 may easily be deflected and electrical contact may therefore be unreliable.
In another prior art card connector assembly disclosed in FIG. 6, an IC card connector 16 is connected to a transition connector 30 on a PCB 20 by a flexible circuit board 21. However, use of the flexible circuit board 21 sharply increases production cost.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.